In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with a data storage system via one or more communication links using a communication protocol associated with the one or more links. Target devices in the data storage system may include devices that communicate using different communication protocols. Certain communication protocols provide persistent reservations, which may permit exclusive access rights between an HBA and one or more devices in the data storage system. However, these communication protocols do not provide such persistent reservations for a plurality of device types, and will only provide persistent reservations or persistent affiliations for devices adhering to selected communication protocols. Thus, conventional data storage systems are incapable of providing persistent reservations for devices in a data storage system that may not adhere to a selected communication protocol. Thus, conventional data storage systems may limit the number of devices capable of persistent reservations.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.